The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile device location identification, and more particularly to utilizing a coordinated universal time (UTC) synchronization to enhance location identification and to store location information for access and use by applications.
The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a satellite-based navigation system made up of a network of satellites placed in orbit. GPS satellites circle the Earth and continually transmit messages to Earth which include the time the message was transmitted and the satellite position at the time of the message transmission. A GPS receiver uses the messages it receives from multiple satellites to determine the transmit time of each message to calculate the location of the GPS receiver.
UTC is the primary time standard by which the world regulates clocks and time. UTC is one of several closely related successors to Greenwich Mean Time (GMT). The current version of UTC is based on International Atomic Time (TAI) with leap seconds added at irregular intervals to compensate for the slowing of Earth's rotation.